Operation DECOMMISSION
by kaitlynchosenisme
Summary: it's that time, and it looks like this is the end of the gang, Nigel is somewhere in space and the 13th is upon them...but wait! there may be another way for them to stay, even if no one knows it, this is the OKND the secret service of the Kids Next Door. question is, will they have to join without their leader, and what other secrets does this society hold?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of the OKND

I've really gotta complete my other stories but this series kinda popped into my head, so I had to write it , but I promise I will have the last chapters of the first saga Chosen Guardians out by the end of this week, and the next two chapters of Ron-E will be out by the end of this week as well so I'm gonna be busy for sure, but until then, I hope you enjoy this story ^v^

As always I own none of the following:

-KND (Cartoon Network)

However, I do own this OC

-Susan, Brooke

Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.

Determined

Evaluates

Commit

Offense

Majorly for A

Mission

Involving

Saving a friend

Susan

Inrolls

Operatives

Now

Chapter 1: The Big 13

_Three years ago…_

"_Are you absolutely crazy?!"_

_Numbah 86 shouted at the girl. She gave a shrug and turned to Numbah 362,_

"_We have amazing operatives that we have to decommission every year; this would make them able to help us out even if they weren't part of the Kids Next Door." _

_She calmly stated. Numbah 362 put her hand to her chin. The girl could see that she wasn't going to agree; she quickly said,_

"_As its creator, I would leave the KND now, and create it little by little. Give me a year to prove it will work, and if it doesn't, then I will be decommissioned along with anyone I recruited, fair?"_

_Both Numbah's 362 and 86 were shocked, this operative was only 11, to decommission her this early would mean that she would be remembered as a traitor to the KND; she was risking a lot. Numbah 362 gave a nod,_

"_One year, who did you have in mind for your first?"_

_She smiled, she had already thought of it,_

"_Numbah 274."_

_Numbah's 362 and 86 looked at each other and turned to her,_

"_Good choice, but how do you know he won't turn out like Numbah 11?"_

"_I will test him, if he passes then he's in, if not, then he's out. And all of my operatives are subjected to tests every year after their 13__th__…even me."_

_Numbah 362 gave a confident smile; this would definitely give the KND an edge against the tyranny of teens and adults. And if she could trust anyone, it was Numbah 7 _

"_Then, by your command Numbah 7."_

_Numbah 7 smiled and dismissed herself…_

3 years later…

Abby stared at the candles on the cake…13; it was hard to believe that it had come so soon. She and every other operative would have turned 13 by now. She turned to her friends and teammates around the table. Hoagie was the closest to her, ever since that day, they had grown closer. Next to him was Kuki, who grasped the hand of her best friend, Wallabee; tears pricked in her eyes and he squeezed just a little tighter to give her some comfort. She turned to him and in her squeaky voice,

"He would've been 13 today…just like we are."

Abby nodded,

"But you know what he would've done, taken it like a pro, and so must we."

Hoagie nodded,

"Yeah, I mean we're lucky that they said that since he left, we could wait for his birthday for ours, that's longer than most kids."

Wallabee, who probably had looked up to him the most, even if he never told him put up a stiff lip and turned to the table and the quiet cake with shimmering candles,

"Then I say, we blow out the candles…for Numbah 1."

That was the first time, in three years, that his name had been mentioned. Ever since he had departed for deep space they never talked about him; mostly because it wasn't allowed, and because in a small way…it still hurt when they thought of him. His friends, who also went by their codenames Numbah's 2,3,4 and 5 took a deep breath and blew the candles out on the cake. Numbah 43; who was Numbah's 86 replacement and youngest brother came over to the group with a sorrowful face,

"Guys…it's time."

The group turned to each other and nodded. They each took each other's hands; they started this together, they would finish it together. Abby had become the Supreme Commander of the KND, but she gave that position to Numbah 83 or Sonya with confidence, as she and her sector turned to the entire crowd of kids, that stared in awe at these amazing kids. Not only did their leader go to save kids around the universe, but the sector had defeated Father, Nightbrace, Heinrich (who had mysteriously disappeared), and many other infamous tyrannical adults like eleventy bumillion times! The girl who was once Numbah 5 turned to the crowd,

"Kids Next Door, we have fought along you for a long time; I wish we could've done that forever, but it's that day and we must obey the rules of the KND. All I say, no, all we say, is that never forget that your sector is more than your teammates, more than your comrades, your sector is your friends; even if you may not get along with them, they always will be. That's what my sector was to me, and if I could remember anything else, it would be that these 3 people beside me, and the 1 who can't be here." She gave a quiet sob and continued, tears running down her face, "were and always will be my best friends. we went through fights, both against adults and each other, tears, surprises and more, and in the end, I'm just happy that we went through it all together…with all of you as well. Thank you Kids Next Door, and we wish you all the best for the future."

She bowed her head with her team as Numbah 43 ushered them to the door. The group stepped through the door and the door shut behind them. Ominous green lights appeared near the table. Numbah 5 squeezed her friends' hands,

"You all ready?"

Numbah's 2, 3 and 4 gave a bow and sat down in the chairs. The screens gave a static and they prepared for what would come next when they heard a very familiar voice behind them,

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

They froze…it couldn't be. They turned their heads slowly, disbelieving that it could be…but there was no doubt looking at that bald head, and dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. Abby stared in wonder,

"Numbah 1?" she asked with hope. He gave a smile and nodded,

"Hey guys, you miss me?"

They jumped and ran towards him, each screaming his name. They jumped and landed on top of him hugging him and crying. Numbah 1 smiled and wiped the tears from his face as he whispered,

"I missed you guys too."

Numbah 2 climbed off,

"But I thought you were supposed to spend forever going around the universe bringing justice to other kids in the Galactic Kids Next Door?"

Numbah 1 shrugged,

"So did I, but they told me I could come back today… I'm just glad I made it in time."

They looked at each other, not understanding,

"In time for what Numbah 1? We're about to be decommissioned."

Before Numbah 1 could speak, a voice cut him off,

"Do you mind me telling this part Numbah 1? I really love this part."

He nodded and backed away as a figure appeared in the dark. She walked toward them, her hands behind her and her brown eyes narrowed. The Numbah 7 glistened on her shirt as her long brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. The others had never seen her before,

"Who are you?"

They all asked. The girl smiled and gave a deep bow,

"Right, I'm sorry. My name is Susan, but I go by Numbah 7 sometimes. I came to see your decommissioning."

Numbah 4 examined the girl in front of him. She was tall and her face was mature…too mature; and what was that small thing on her nose? He squinted and could make it out to be…a zit! He grabbed his girlfriend and jumped out of the way,

"Look out she's a teen!"

Instinctively, the group reached for their weapons and pulled them out to the teen. She looked unworried as she lowered their blasters,

"Would you really hit one of your own? You're all teenagers now aren't you?"

They looked at each other before lowering their weapons and the former Numbah 4 said depressingly,

"Yeah you're right."

Susan's face fell a little but nodded. She turned to leave when she heard the rising hum of a laser blast warming up. The former operative Numbah 5 responded,

"But we're not gonna turn traitor!"

Susan gave an indiscernible smile as she turned to Numbah 1 and gave a slight nod. He let out a small grin that the others failed to notice as they focused on the teenager in front of them.

"Tell me…" she began, "what would you do if I told you, I could make it so you could stay in the Kids Next Door?"

Numbah 5 gave the signal to her friends to lower their weapons, while hers stayed up,

"What do you mean?"

Perfect. Now for the test,

"I could make it so you could stay in the Kids Next Door…provided you give me a little information for the teens."

"What?!"

"You heard me. What do you care? It's just a little harmless information; you give me that and I can make you able to stay in the Kids Next Door…and what's more…you can see Numbah 1 again and remember everything. And I'm sure there are things that people haven't said that need to be…right Wallabee?"

Numbah 4 gave a blush as he let go of Numbah 3's hand. Three years had passed and he still hadn't told her he liked her! But as soon as they were decommissioned, she would forget him…and he would forget how he felt about her. Susan gave a smile,

"You give me a little info, and I allow you to keep your memories. Just like I did with others, all you gotta do is tell me what I want."

She smiled and crossed her arms, waiting for their answer. The group stared at her and huddled together,

"So what do ya'll think?"

Numbah 2 turned to the girl before staring at Numbah 1 who hadn't said a word or moved,

"I think it's a little suspicious. I mean, she just shows up out of nowhere? Besides, Numbah 1 doesn't seem like his normal self."

The rest of the team silently agreed and Kuki, asked,

"So what do we do then?"

Numbah 4 growled,

"I say we beat the crud out of her until we find out what's up!"

Numbah 5 shook her head and gave a cunning smile,

"Nah, Numbah 5's got a better idea."

She turned to Susan,

"So all we gotta do is tell you some info and you'll let us keep our memories."

Susan nodded,

"Make your choice guys, I have other people to see today."

She turned to Numbah 1 who drolled,

"Come on guys. It's just a little harmless information."

Abby motioned to the others who began circling around Susan slowly. She watched them with her eyes and Abby began talking to distract her,

"So why should we trust you? I've never seen you around here before. How'd you even get in?"

Susan was startled but recovered easily,

"Your guards, don't really do their job very well, two ice creams with knock out gas and I was in."

Abby smiled as the other three had surrounded her. They gave her the okay signal and she gave a cocky smirk,

"Well maybe Sector V can stop ya sucka, NOW!"

Susan looked up in surprise as the entire group of Sector V jumped her. She found herself pinned down by them as Numbah 5 walked up to her and said coldly,

"I don't care how old we get. We will never betray the Kids Next Door, so take your proposal and hit the door!"

Susan dropped her head,

"I see."

She turned her head as far as it could go to stare at the other operatives with dark brown eyes,

"Get. Off."

She said simply with ice. The three operatives climbed off and she stood up and brushed herself off,

"That's a real shame Abby, I'm guessing that's all of you?"

The three operatives turned to her with cold expressions. Wally stood in front of Kuki, protecting her the way he always did. Hoagie stood a little in front of Abby to protect her as well. He stuck out his hand,

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying sister, so take it to another house."

Abby shook her head,

"You're still hopeless man; but in this case, I agree."

Susan stared them down and turned to Numbah 1,

"Very well, Numbah 1, I think we've seen all we've needed to see."

Then as her back was turned she uttered,

"You've made this choice, keep that in mind. I gave you the chance. Enjoy your memories now, because they'll be gone."

She walked off in the dark, leaving them alone. Numbah 43 rushed in,

"Sorry I was late guys, the two guards were found sleeping, so I had to use some disciplinary action on them, thankfully my sister taught me something about tempers, I don't think I've never been able to make someone that scared like I did tonight."

He didn't notice that the four operatives were still staring into the dark. Abby shook herself from her concentration as Numbah 43 looked with concern at the veterans,

"Uh…guys?"

He guided them to the chairs and stared at the manacles that his sister would use to chain up the operatives when they would resist. He turned to Abby who gave a soft smile,

"Don't worry, you don't have to use those on us, we'll stay."

She turned to the others who nodded. Numbah 43 gave a short bow of respect. He walked to the front and drolled,

"This is the Decommissioning Chamber. Please note, there are no exits. The procedure should take about 2 minutes, in which you will forget all of your time in the Kids Next Door and your adventures with each other. So if there is anything any of you would like to say…now is the time."

He turned directly to Numbah 4, since everyone but him and Kuki knew they liked each other. He reached over and took her hand,

"Ku-Kuki…I know we're probably gonna never remember any of this…but…I…"

Kuki turned to him and her purple eyes widened. She'd been waiting for this…

"Yes Wally?"

His green eyes shone as he looked at her, man she was beautiful,

"I…think I…maybe…possibly…could kinda…lo-"

The sound of a machine warming up blocked out what he was about to say. Numbah 43 looked around in terror, his flaming red hair matching his face in anger,

"What the heck is going on?! The procedure's starting, but I can't stop it!"

The screens of the TV's lowered themselves and Numbah 43, being scared since if he stayed his memory would be gone as well and there was no recommissioning device anymore so it'd be gone for good. He ran out, shouting an "I'm sorry" to the group. Wally looked frightened as he turned to Kuki who had looked away from him with terror shimmering in her eyes. She squeezed her hand tighter around his, refusing to let go as the TV's shot on with the static that mesmerized the four teens. They closed their eyes in a final defeat, waiting for the moment that they're memories would be siphoned away, but it never came. They heard a voice say,

"greetings, please stay still while we scan you to make sure you are Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, and Numbah 5…" a cool wind of air fell over them and the computer voice responded, "sufficient data, please keep your hands and arms inside the chamber at all times." The group looked around in curiosity as the machine stopped humming. Hoagie turned to the other three in confusion. The tense atmosphere doubling as the decommissioning tools hung over them like dark clouds waiting to pour down the rain on them. Hoagie, who was baffled by this turned to Abby,

"Okay…am I missing something here?"

Wally turned to him,

"We all are mate."

Kuki put up a sleeve covered hand to her chin, thinking,

"Maybe not, maybe our memories have been erased and we just don't know it sillies!"

She gave a high pitched laugh and Abby shook her head,

"Nuh-uh. Abby would know if Numbah 5's memory's been wiped. Something's going on here."

"How observant."

A voice drolled. The group looked around in terror before suddenly they were jerked in their seats. They looked around in shock as the decommissioning chamber began to sink beneath the floor. Abby looked around at the scared faces, who turned to the girl that had become their leader,

"Alright Abby, what's the plan?"

Hoagie called as the decommissioning office fell further, now free falling through the pitch black beneath the catwalk. Abby turned to the pitch black as the wind whipped by her, as she held her red hat to keep it from falling off.

"alright ya'll listen up! Here's the plan." She commanded. In sync the other three turned to her with steel gazes, waiting for their commander,

"one by one we're all gonna jump. The only thing beneath this is the new pool they put in. get ready to dive for it. Ya'll ready?!"

she called as the wind whipped by faster, indicating that the bottom was close. Her friends turned to the opening and gave a nod to resolve their nerves before they lost it.

Abby knelt down, her muscles tense and prepared to jump. She closed her eyes and thought,

'_Numbah 5 must be crazy to be doing this!_'

But every thought afterwards went blank as she jumped. Then as naturally as she'd done for five years, she called out,

"5!"

Wally followed her doing a flip in the air with his incredible strength, he flowed out into a perfectly formed cannonball,

"4!"

Kuki smiled as she watched the boy she had a crush on, before following. She used her natural grace and agility to flow out into a nice swan dive,

"3!"

She called with her squeaky voice. The water was coming up closer now, the bright blue fluorescent chlorine able to be seen through the dark. Hoagie gave a gulp before jumping after and pushing himself into a simple feet first dive,

"2!"

They turned to one another and smiled as the water came up to them, with the last of their breath they called out as loud as they could,

"1!"

SPLASH!

They hit the water hard. Kuki having the most beautiful dive was able to recover quicker than the others. She looked up to the surface and swam up, using the strength and power in her legs to propel her. She breached the surface and glanced around for the others…seconds went by…1,2,3,4, 5…

'_they've been under for too long._' She thought. What she never told the KND was that as a child, her mother had her in three different sports; gymnastics, ballet, and swimming. When she joined the KND she would use some of those talents, but she never used her swimming skills and never told anyone. She looked around frantically as she continued to count the seconds…10…11…12…'_I've gotta find them!'_ she turned around and dove back beneath the water, looking for her teammates. She looked around the cool water, the chlorine blurring her vision. She looked for colors and shapes to find them, but they were nowhere to be found. She looked around and came up for air,

"Numbah 5? Numbah 2?"

20…21…22…

"WALLY?!"

She screamed. She dove back down looking and swimming as far as she could…nothing…nothing…noth-wait! A blurry figure of a short guy with an orange hoodie came into view… '_Wally?'_ she thought. Then she gasped as a tall figure with long brown hair clenched her arm around him and drag him down a hole,

'_where are they taking him?_' Kuki thought, throwing all concern for air out the window as she followed the figure. Her lungs burned with the desire to taste of air again, but she ignored it as she followed the blurry figure of wally and whoever had kidnapped him.

she could feel her consciousness slipping from her, but she refused to give up as she kicked her legs harder than ever. The figure holding Wally seemed to laugh as Kuki pushed with all her might. She could see something coming as the darkness of unconsciousness began to overcome her…

GASP!

She coughed as she spat out water, she turned with fear and saw her best friend (and secret crush) Wallabee, lying next to her. He was coughing but soundly sleeping. She turned and saw her other two friends Abby and Hoagie lying next to each other as well. she couldn't help notice that their hands were clasped around each other's. she gave a smile despite not knowing where they were, '_I knew it was only a matter of time_.'

She shook Wallabees' shoulders,

"Numbah 4? Numbah 4? Wally?!"

He coughed and jerked awake,

"what's that who! Oh, Kuki it's you, what's goin' on Sheila? I was havin' a good nap until you had to wake me up!"

Kuki rolled her eyes,

"never mind that Numbah 4! Where are we?"

He realized that they weren't in the decommissioning chamber anymore,

"I…I don't know Numbah 3…this is really…"

"crazy?" she offered. He shook his head,

"strange. Com'n we gotta wake up the others." He stood up and knelt over Numbah 2,

"com'n up an atam Numbah 2! This aint no sleepova!"

He gave a soft grunt and turned to Numbah 4 with hostility,

"you know dude, your bedside manner reeks…and so do you! Where have you been, drowning in the Kids Next Door Moonbase pool?"

Kuki knelt over Abby,

"come on Numbah 5, wake up, wake up you silly!"

Abby gave a stir and rubbed her head with pain,

"remind Numbah 5 to never jump off of a decommissioning chamber again."

Kuki nodded and gave a smile,

"okay, don't jump off a decommissioning thingy ever again."

Abby rolled her eyes,

"I was being rhetorical Numbah 3."

Numbah 4 exclaimed,

"well while you're being all reticule, we're stuck in some cruddy place in the middle of nowhere!"

Then in the midst of it, a voice was heard,

"actually it's not nowhere, it's a secret base of the KND."

They turned and saw to their surprise Susan. She gave them a smile and rung out her dripping brown hair,

"I've got to give you props, never seen anybody dive off the decommissioning chamber, you kids got guts."

She gave them a smile as Numbah 5 shook herself from her shock,

"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"

They moved in sync and landed in a defensive position. Susan was shocked and held up her hands in protest,

"hey! Hey! What I do? why the hostility?"

Numbah 4 growled and shoved a fist towards her,

"don't play dumb girlie! You asked us for information!"

Susan was confused,

"what?"

"you told us you would make it so we could keep our memories!"

Hoagie retorted.

"I don't know what-"

"you had Numbah 1 hostage in front of us!"

Abby screamed. Susan couldn't take it as she screeched,

"STOP!"

All noise stopped. Susan calmed down and turned to the group,

"listen to me carefully, because I will only say this once. I've never met you, only heard of you. I can allow you to keep your memories but only if you choose, and why would I want information when I AM part of the Kids Next Door?"

They stared at her, shocked. Numbah 3 stepped out from her defensive stance and stared stunned at Susan. She turned to Numbah 4 and said softly,

"put down your defenses Wally. She's telling the truth."

They stared at Numbah 3,

"are you sure Kuki?"

Wally asked, eyeing Susan with anger. Kuki nodded and stepped toward Susan before bowing,

"I am sorry we accused you."

Susan returned the bow with respect,

"I accept your apology."

Then she turned to the others,

"so tell me, was there somebody who said she was me, and if you gave her information, she'd allow you to keep your memories?"

Abby gave a nod,

"yes, she said that it was all we had to do and we could have our memories and Numbah 1 back."

Susan put up a hand to her chin in thought. She paced as she listened to each piece of information,

"she said she could let you keep your memories?"

Abby nodded,

"that's what Numbah 5 heard."

Susan understood that part,

"she said all you had to do was give her a little information?"

Hoagie dipped his head, solemnly giving her a yes,

"yea, I'm guessing we were duped."

Susan stopped and gave a smile,

"nope. You guys didn't do it. I'm sure others in your position would've but you proved you were better than that. As for who you came in contact with, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Numbah 66, my older sister…Brooke."

They all stopped as she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. They all could tell that Brooke was somebody that Susan couldn't stand…but as usual, Numbah 4 remarked,

"who the crud is Brooke?!"

Susan turned to them and narrowed her eyes,

"she's my arch rival and my older sister by about 3 years. She's the leader of the ETHK, or the Evil Teens that Hate Kids; Numbah 5, I'm sure you know of them."

Abby growled,

"yea I know of them. My big sister is one, but I thought Steve was the leader of them."

Susan scoffed,

"did you really think someone that dense could lead the teens? Nah, he's a figure head. The muscle to protect the mastermind. My sister is the leader of them, and she's always looking for more traitors to add to her ranks…that's how your sister became Father's apprentice Numbah 5…she couldn't stand to be decommissioned, so she gave up information to my sister in order to let her memories stay intact."

Abby clenched her fists. She knew her sister could be devious, but to betray the KND? All to keep her memories?

"Numbah 5 didn't know that was why Cree was able to keep her memories."

Susan bowed her head in disappointment,

"yes. I'm sorry to say she did that, I just know because I was working for the New Supreme Leader, Numbah 362 at the time and it was my job to manage all the video work for the Kids Next Door. I've watched every decommission happen, saw every nomination and recruit ceremony, every mission gone awry, and every betrayal. I have eyes everywhere, on the distinct promise I would tell no one."

Tears softly fell down her face,

"I saw your sisters decommission. And I was there when my sister asked her. I could only watch as she convinced your sister to convey every secret that she knew about the Kids Next Door…and next to me, was the emergency alert button. I knew I should've pressed it. Every fiber of me wanted to press it. There was only one thing that kept me from doing so…"

Her head fell lower and Abby spoke,

"it was your sister."

Susan nodded,

"until that moment, I believed any rumors that my sister was starting an evil teen club were all lies…but the proof was there…staring me in the face, but I couldn't do it. I watched as she turned away and led your sister out. I never said a word."

They all stared at her,

"you mean you let your cruddy sister get away with it?"

Wally bellowed. Susan nodded cringing at the harsh tone in his voice,

"well, that's just great! It's great to know that the reason the Kids Next Door have been goin' through so much trouble is because of a stupid, cruddy, girl!"

Susan looked up, fire burning in her green eyes,

"hey! I said I didn't say a word, I never said I didn't do anything about it!"

Wally looked like he was ready to fight when Abby stopped him,

"hang on Numbah 4, what do you mean Susan?"

Susan bit her lip and wrung her hands,

"I wasn't supposed to tell you like this but basically when I turned 11, I had lived with my mistake for about a year now. I told Numbah 362 I had a new solution. I couldn't make up for not doing anything then, but I could change things for the better now."

"be more specific!"

Hoagie exclaimed.

"I approached Numbah 362 with an idea, a way to fix my mistakes. I told her to give me one year, to prove that this idea would work. That I could make a new force of the KND, a way that veteran operatives could remain in the force and stop my evil sister, even if they were over the age of 13…"

"The TND…"

Abby whispered. Susan shot up with a start,

"how'd you know about that?"

Abby didn't respond but instead inquired,

"so you're the leader of the TND?"

Susan at first shook her head yes, then she nodded no…finally she gave an awkward smile and a shrug,

"kinda yes and kinda no. I wasn't the one who came up with that nickname. One of my operatives did. The real name of it is OKND, or the Original Kids Next Door. Our mission is to provide secret service support for the Kids Next Door."

Hoagie was confused,

"wait, I thought the Kids Next Door do that already."

Susan smiled,

"think of the Kids Next Door like the FBI or the military. People know they're there and they know who they are, they can always turn to the Kids Next Door when there's a problem. The OKND however, is like the CIA. We are unknown and invisible. The ninjas of the KND. But at the same time, we support them in ways they'd never know unless we told them."

Abby nodded,

"I found out about you guys by an accident."

Susan raised an eyebrow but gave a smile,

"yea I know, Maurice told me. But as my second in command and my first operative, I had to just give him a warning you know?"

Wally didn't pay any attention until he heard, "unknown" now he may not have been the smartest tool in the shed, but he'd seen enough spy movies to know that if someone was unknown…they'd kill you to stay that way.

"whoa hang on! Why are you telling us all this?"

Susan gave him a surprised smile,

"you know I'd always heard you weren't that intelligent, but apparently you catch on quicker than these people do. yes, normally I wouldn't be able to tell you this, but seeing as I'm about to recruit you, I think you should know."

They all stopped,

"wait…WHAT?!"

Susan just smiled and gave a laugh,

"come on, you didn't think that the decommissioning chamber would just begin to sink on its own did you? And though you landed in our pool instead of in my office like I planned it, you still ended up right where I needed you to be; with a little help from our S.S.S.I.R.E.N.N."

Hoagie knew a lot about mythology,

"wait…did you say…siren?"

Susan laughed,

"don't worry she won't bite, I know because I am a S.S.S.I.R.E.N.N.N. in fact, I'm the one who saved you all from sudden death, well except Numbah 3 over there. You're a really good swimmer girl."

Kuki blushed and Abby turned to Susan,

"enough with the compliments! What do you mean by siren?"

Susan pulled out a file and handed it to Abby,

"share that with everyone now. In our organization, we decide what you shall be trained in and what you shall specify in, I am a S.S.S.I.R.E.N.N.N. which stands for: Singer Swims and Succinctly pulls Information by Revocation of Naturally Nirvanas Notes. I am one of Five categories, as an information gatherer which are placed into teams of secret agent in order to complete any mission that is impossible for kids, that serves to stop tyranny from all ages: I chose five of you in order to place you in those categories,"

She looked around and pointed to each one individually,

"but I count five, four, three, two…so where is the last one?"

She stared at them and they grew quiet. They dropped their heads and tried to keep her from seeing the sadness in their eyes. Susan didn't understand, why were they upset? Ever since she had "left" the Kids Next Door, she didn't have access like she used to. She was able to get all the files of any kids that were being decommissioned, but she didn't have all access like she used to.

"come on. I don't have to sing or strut to get information out of you guys do I? believe me I do it enough with teens, I'd rather not do it with you guys too."

They remained quiet,

"okay, what's going on? Where's Numbah 1?"

Kuki began to sniffle and Wally reached over and took her hand,

"its okay Kooks, just relax."

Now Susan was really confused,

"I'm only gonna ask one more time before you see the reason I'm called a Siren, got it?"

But the team was silent. Hoagie put his arm around Abby comforting her before she stepped forward, frustrated tears glittering her eyes,

"you want to know where he is?! He left! A long time ago! He was called by the Galactic Kids Next Door and left! There you happy?!"

Susan went pale white. She clenched her fists,

"they took him? They took another one?"

Kuki turned to Susan and let go of Wally's hand, she stepped forward, confusion on her face,

"what are you talking about silly? Nobody took him!"

Hoagie spoke up,

"yea, he chose to go with them. He wanted to make a difference. Save kids around the world."

Abby jumped in,

"it's not like they forced him to go. He chose to be the hero, he wanted to save people!"

Wally pulled out a fist and held it towards Susan,

"you cruddy girl, what are you talking about?"

Susan glared at them, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"there is no such thing as the Galactic Kids Next Door. There's no such thing as the "disease" of adulthood. All of that was created by two people…two people that if I had the chance, I would make them pay, Numbah's Infinity and 74.239, if you had never met two greater idiots then those two point them out to me."

Abby was confused,

"what are you talking about?"

Susan stared at them,

"listen guys, I don't know how to tell you this gently, but Numbah 1 isn't with the Galactic Kids Next Door."

They were all shocked but Wally spoke,

"then where the crud is he?"

Susan gave a deep sigh,

"sit down. It's a long story."

She sat down and crossed her legs one over the other. The four operatives sat down next to her in a circle as Susan began,

"now when I was 11 I began the OKND and had already picked out who would be my first agents. The first one, was Numbah 9 who was growing too close to the magic age of 13. However, before I thought of him, I had another agent on my team…Numbah 274. He wasn't pleased to be in the secretive side of the KND, but was content to help out. He signed on for the category: T.R.I.A.T.A.O.R.R. or Teen Really Is Able To Assist in Operatives Recon and Rescues. The Kids Next Door thought of him as a traitor when in reality, he was always helping you, from the shadows."

Numbah 4 interrupted,

"what about when he had us decommissioned? Or sent our moon base to the sun?!"

Susan responded coolly,

"Cree had gotten the mission to do it from my sister and Father. She was already on her way to do it. As for the first one; I asked him to do that. He was afraid that his cover would be blown, so I allowed you all to be captured for decommissioning, not because of Chad, but because of the fact then when you were, your minds were opened to various talents that you didn't know you had, and a bond that would become stronger than anything. But as I was saying…Chad quietly helped from the shadows of the OKND for a while, stopping various attacks and biting the bullet more times than once to keep the KND safe, but he missed the glory. He hated it when kids that used to idolize him now booed him and threw trash at him everywhere he went. Meanwhile I was talking to the up and coming operatives Numbah Infinity and 74.239. that was the first time I heard of this ridiculous notion of "the disease of adulthood" and needing to save other planets from it. Now will I say there are no other planets out there? No, I don't know what's out there. But I can tell you, there is no such thing as an adult illness. It's the we're programmed; and if we weren't, we'd all be babies living on the planet. Call me crazy, but I've been able to more for the KND as a secret agent, then I ever was as an operative. I'm still a kid…just not on the outside. I was smart, I could see through their ruse. They wanted me to give them the names of my agents, I refused. What they wanted, was a way to eradicate all forms of aging on the planet; but a planet full of kids won't survive on its own. I knew that from my time in the OKND. But my cou-I mean Chad, was manipulated by the promises of youth by the two operatives. Before I knew it, Chad was leaving to join forces with them, saying that it would be good for the world…and leaving the rest of us behind. From there, I came up with the Codename S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R. C.E.L.L.: Seventy-ith decimal Point Lies with Infinity Numbah's To Eviscerate growth Rate Clear Evidence Like now or you Lose! But I guess my warning came too late."

She dropped her head and Abby spoke up,

"so wait…if there's no Galactic Kids Next Door, then where's Numbah 1?"

Susan turned to them, her face melancholy and pitying,

"I'm sorry you guys. But if he was taken a while ago; they've taken him back to wherever they plan and they're retraining him."

Hoagie jumped on that comment,

"retraining him? How?"

"they gather the best operatives from around the country, telling them they're the best in the world. Then they take them somewhere in space and train them to hate adults or become one themselves. Your friend is going through a bad time I can tell you that."

Wally jumped up,

"well, we gotta save him!"

The team cheered and Susan jumped up,

"whoa guys, I don't mean to be a downer here, but technically, your minds are supposed to be wiped. And until I can place you in a unit, you're not allowed out of here. It's one way or the other."

Kuki screamed,

"but he needs us now! if you could save Chad would you?"

Susan felt a pang in her heart as she reached beneath her shirt and pulled out a small golden locket. Inside were her, her sister and Chad,

"yes…I would."

Kuki gave a soft smile, gentle and kind,

"then let us help our friend too. He needs us now, he can't wait."

Susan thought about this before giving a nod,

"well technically I have to test you anyway, this is as good a test as ever. But you'll need another member, four isn't enough."

Abby turned to her,

"can't you go with us?"

Susan shook her head,

"nope. If something's going down with the Splinter Cell, then my place is here. The OKND mainframe will have to its best with what we've got. I can't let you go without at least 5, you'll need the teamwork."

"I'll go."

Heads swiveled to see another girl stepping out from the darkness. She had short blonde hair that touched her shoulder and soft brown eyes that seemed to penetrate anyone who they came in contact with. And right now, they were staring directly into Susan's green ones.

"Supreme Commander Numbah 362, it's nice to see you again."

"cut the chit-chat Numbah 7, is everything what you've said true?"

Susan gave a firm nod, the anger of the splinter cell still thundering in her eyes,

"every word of it."

Numbah 362 nodded,

"alright…then I'm going."

The rest of the team gasped but Susan just gave a knowing smile. She figured she liked Nigel Uno, and would probably do anything to save him.

"alright. Well Ms. Supreme Commander, unfortunately you have no jurisdiction here. If you go is my call, and only agents are allowed on missions."

Numbah 362 returned the smile, her eyes sparking with determination that flowed all over her body,

"actually Numbah 7, I don't know if you remembered, but I just recently turned 13 as well, and I was brought down here as a nominee for your program."

Susan smiled. Yes she had nominated Rachel for her program, she wanted to see how far that determination would go, with any of them.

"alright. If I can't change your mind I'll make you a deal. I'll let you go save your friend. If you're lucky, they won't have brainwashed him yet. If you can return with him and prove yourself as a worthy team, I'll make you honorary agents of the OKND. However, don't return with him or even worse one of the teammates I see here now, and none of you will be in the program. You'll go forth with your decommissioning and it would be as though this never happened. This is an A or F mission, there is no other grade you can get. Do you still want to go forth?"

Their faces said it all. Susan felt a great leap of joy in her heart, such loyalty and faith even when their friend may not be their friend anymore. She gave a coy smile,

"then follow me."

Behind her she could hear Wally whine,

"great, where the crud are we going now?"

Susan smiled as she waved her keycard for the laboratory,

"you're going on a rescue mission right? You're gonna need some gear."

A bright light overtook the group as they stepped through the doorway after her.

Transmission Interrupted

Okay, so Codename Kids Next Door has always been one of my favorite shows (along with all the others ) and I wanted to try a fanfiction to see what happens next. I got the idea off of all the Deviant Art I browsed and reading some of the other fanfics. Don't worry, none of my ideas are on hold, I'm just working to get them all out this week . So read and review and I'll reply to you

L.A.T.E.R.

Lazy

Agent

Tries

Eunique

Revoir

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of the OKND: Operation D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.

Hey everybody! What's up? Kate here ready to bring you the next chapter of the OKND! But before I do…I must do something first…

Kate: Mr. Warburton?

MW: yes Kate?

Kate: I just wanted to tell you…

MW: yes?

Kate: I don't own your show…

Dun duh dunnnnn!

Nah I kid, but seriously I don't. I do however own Susan and Brooke and the OKND, that's all mine

Last thing I promise, I want to send a personal shoutout to my first reviewer!

Tucker Beaumont you rock! Thanks for the review, favorite and follow if you want a part in the next chapter, and every story of the OKND afterwards let me know where you wanna be and your character!

If you review, maybe I'll let you do this too! ;)

Chapter 2: The Prep (Numbah 3, Numbah 2)

The light burned their eyes and they squinted before hearing Susan's loud voice,

"welcome to OKND G.E.A.R.

(**OKND G.E.A.R.)**

**Gear, training and weapons**

**Exquisitely crafted for**

**Agents **

**Rightly **

Around them they could see people they thought were teenagers running around and busying themselves with tasks. Level upon level could be seen.

"this place is huge!"

Exclaimed Wally. Susan gave a laugh,

"of course, you didn't think that we lived in something simple did you? This is the place where all of our Agents come to be briefed and give their debriefing; in response our scientists give them the gear or training they require in order to complete their mission. There is a different wing for every Agent when they stay before we send them out. Allow me to direct you to your tour guide."

Rachel pulled her head from the amazingness of the place,

"we're not here for a tour! We need to find Nigel, Susan!"

Around the area the people gasped and Susan gave them a nod. They returned to their work as she bent down to talk to Rachel and the others,

"I know. You will, but you see I need to find him. And if he's with the Splinter Cell and my sister, I can only do that one way. I will prepare your transportation but we need to get you set up with your positions so we can monitor your mission and give you the proper gear. By the way, everyone here calls each other by our Numbah not our name. Mine's Numbah 7."

Rachel nodded and Susan turned to the others,

"Numbah's 2, 3, 4, 5, and 362, find your testing station. They'll scan you and your file and place you where you'll do the most good. There's 5 stations: Traitor, Boy/Girlfriend, Siren, Sport Boy/Girl, and Geek Boy/Girl. If you want to know what they mean you'll find out when they place you. Good luck."

She turned and walked away back into her office. The others were confused, what now? They wanted to ask someone for help before a young boy came up to them. He had glasses around his hazel eyes and black hair that was tousled and messy. He gave a small smirk and put his hands in his pockets,

"so you all are the newbies huh? Well welcome, my name is Numbah 62 but most people call me by my codename Wolf."

"Wolf? Why are you called that?"

Kuki asked. Numbah 62 smiled,

"Warning Operative Lies Frequently." It's my job to keep teens off the OKND's butt."

Abby held up her hands,

"hold up! I thought there was only 5 stations."

Wolf smiled,

"there are, but our codenames are our choice of occupation in our stations and how we want to be recognized by others. We go by our Numbah's here but you need something different out there to recognize fellow agents. Be prepared to learn your codename, your Numbah that you should already know, and your station. It'll be important when you get messages from Numbah 7. I'm in Station Geek Boy, because I'm brilliant. In the ETHK, I mess with the teens hardware and make sure nothing goes right, hence my name Wolf."

Hoagie nudged his elbow,

"so uh…what's your real name then?"

Wolf gave a wary smile,

"nobody is supposed to know that. Sorry buddy."

Wally, who was confused shouted,

"why the crud not?!"

Wolf gave him the signal to lower his voice and whispered,

"it's dangerous in the OKND. Since we're over the age of 13; any of us is susceptible to fall into the wanting to punish and tyrannize little kids. Every year all of us, teens, adults, even the senior citizens have to go through a test to make sure our hearts are still kid pure. If not, then we must decommission them and send out a warning to the KND. We've even had to arrest people we thought were our friends. None of us go by our actual names, it's illegal because if you did, you'll grow attached as friends or brothers or lovers or whatever. Then it makes it hard to bring them in if they betray the OKND. This is a secret service, our names are our biggest secret we have."

The group grew silent and Wolf smiled,

"but perk up! Believe me, it's rare that it happens, it's just precautionary. If ya'll know each other's names then it'll be your secret, okay?"

They nodded and walked by all the places not saying a word. They had to bring in their friends? Their co-workers? They had to arrest them for being kid unfriendly? This was much different than the KND.

"we're here." Wolf said.

The group looked in amazement. The small pod was surrounded by 5 chairs. Small suction cups and plungers sat around them, ready to probe out information. It looked like a decommissioning chamber!

"what do you think we are stupid?! That's a decommissioning chamber!" Wally shouted. Wolf gave a laugh,

"you'd think that huh? but nope. That's the…"

**(OKND I.N.F.O.R.M.A.N.T.)**

**Information**

**Neatly**

**Found and **

**Organized**

**Readily to**

**Manage**

**Agents**

**Necessities and**

**Talents**

The group was still wary and who could blame them? Wolf smiled at their insecurity and sat down.

"look. I'll prove it. Watch."

He pressed a few buttons as the plunger sucked on his face. Small other plungers appeared in the chair and absorbed his skin, muscle size, etc. a bright light appeared with the bright yellow words, "Geek Boy."

Wolf stood up,

"it's painless, effortless, and it's easier than giving you a written test. So sit down and stop being babies!"

Well nobody liked being accused of being babies, especially Abby considering her experience with them. They all sat down with caution and Wolf rolled his eyes,

"finally."

He pressed a button and waited for a couple minutes until he heard five consectutive beeps of the machine. Through the smoke he smiled as the screens lit up with words. He walked up to the group and smiled,

"congratulations! Each of you passed! I hate it when we cant find a place for an Agent, and I'm happy it didn't happen here. Okay."

He snapped his fingers and people began to show up,

"these are your personal scientists, me included. Each one specializes in something and we'll give you some basic training and weaponry so that way you can get on with your test mission. Alright so it's as follows:

Numbah 362, you have been chosen as Traitor, follow Brat to get your training schedule and weaponry."

Numbah 362 nodded and a girl with long blonde hair and a snooty attitude came up to her,

"my name is Brat so come with me and we'll do this k?"

Wolf laughed and shook his head as though he was saying, "hopeless." Then he continued,

"Numbah 2, you're with me as Geek Boy so I'll take you when I'm done here."

Numbah 2 nodded and was secretly happy he could see his friends get placed, especially a certain African-American/ French girl he had a crush on.

"Numbah 3, you've been chosen as position Siren. Dr. Love will be here momentarily, she's just finishing getting more information."

Numbah 3 nodded and waited to find out about Wally.

"Numbah 4…you are…Sport Boy. Congratulations. I will tell you it's a tough position but I bet you can do it. Muscle will be here soon, better be."

Just as he finished two scientists, (Numbah 2 could guess they were Dr. Love and Muscle entered) Numbah 2 could definitely see where he'd gotten his name as he held a twenty pound weight in one hand and kissed Dr. Love gently on the lips. Dr. Love gave a high pitched giggle and shook out her dirty blonde hair before her large green eyes fell on Kuki,

"oh you're with me? How fun! We're gonna have a great time!"

Dr. Love snatched Kuki's arm and dragged her off, excitedly talking the entire time. Wally gave an inward laugh as Kuki gave a smile and began talking back. When they were far off he thought he could hear them sing,

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys…"_

He shook his head and went to meet Muscle but was surprised to see him talking to Hoagie,

"you're a little chubby, but I see some muscles there, we'll get you whipped into shape in no time."

Wally couldn't believe it! Wolf sighed and turned to Muscle,

"no Muscle. That's my recruit. Yours is behind you."

Muscle turned around and stared at Wally who stood at attention in front of him. Muscle gave a laugh,

"you're serious? This small fry? He's way too skinny! He doesn't look like he could tackle anybody, let alone fight."

Wally growled. His face becoming red. Muscle didn't notice this as he continued,

"I mean, I've seen short guys in my time, but this one looks like a kindergartner. I mean really, what does he bench? Little rainbow monkeys?"

Wally was at his breaking point. Hoagie could see it as he jumped behind the machine, crouched in fear as he waited for the tornado to be unleashed. Wolf could see it as he gave a sigh, "clueless." He muttered as he went back to his clipboard,

"I mean seriously Wolf, where's my recruit? Is it seriously this baby?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Wally gave a great jump and landed on top of Muscle, throwing punch after punch into his face. He couldn't feel it connect but didn't care as he continued to stare at the smirking face. Then he heard a voice,

"excellent."

Wally turned, his eyes savage and blood red to see Muscle with a remote,

"you've got spunk kid. Now I see why you were picked as Sport Boy, congrats. Come with me I've got some cool stuff to show you."

Wally's anger brewed as he turned to Muscle,

"it was a cruddy hologram for some test?!"

Muscle laughed,

"not cruddy, but the best of it's type. But yea. When I saw that you were my recruit, I had to make sure I was getting a little ferocity! And I gotta tell you kid, I haven't seen that much strength in one person in a long time."

Wally's sneer turned to a smile at the compliment,

"really?"

Muscle nodded,

"yup, now let's get you prepped."

Wally nodded and walked off with Muscle. Wolf shook his head,

" hopeless and clueless. (sigh) anyway, Numbah 5 you're with Spy in position Girlfriend. Have fun. Numbah 2 you're with me."

He wrenched Hoagies arm from the seat. Hoagie twisted his head as far as it could go as he saw a dark shadow approach Abby.

Susan smiled as she saw them each walk off,

"I knew that they would pass, I've yet to be wrong about a recruit. Now let's see."

She paged Numbah 8, who was her top scientist in Geek Boy.

"hey Kitten, are you coming?"

"I'm here! I'm here! Hold your horses, I'm comin."

A tall girl with platinum blonde hair appeared in the doorway. In the light, it looked nearly silver. Her dark blue eyes were nearly purple as her hair fell over them. She fixed her lab coat over her light green T-Shirt,

"hey Heartbreak, what you doing?"

Susan turned to Kitten. Her brown hair was tousled and her brown eyes were ravaged with anger and frustration,

"I cant find her! I've looked everywhere that I thought the splinter cell could be but it's not there! You're really good at finding hidden things, you look!"

Kitten gave a laugh and tossed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, removing it from her eyes,

"well Heartbreak, no offense but you're not exactly the best with computers."

Susan gave a growl as Kitten laughed at her,

"I'll leave you to it then while I check the screening room."

Kitten began pressing buttons and pulling up the screen,

"I'll forward it there."

Susan entered the dark screening room, her brown eyes narrowed in determination,

"come on, where are you, where are you."

Kitten's voice overheard in the room,

"comin' on screen Heartbreak."

A map appeared, highlighting Susan's features in a blue and green light.

"so this is earth, and according to our data, the _lift off point_ for the imaginative GKND is here,"

Kitten observed as she closed up on a small area in Cleveland, close to an old amusement park,

Susan nodded and enlarged a video pic that she had on file for that,

"right, that' s near the _Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About the Lavatory Amusement Park_, Numbah 74.239, was able to enhance the transportation from there using boogers, which is gross but effective."

"not exactly Heartbreak."

Susan turned sharply at this,

"what?"

Kitten continued, pulling up another video file, of a convention. Susan watched as the cameras focused in on a slightly pudgy boy trying to impress a dark skinned boy with black hair. He held out a tube of green liquid,

"_I cant believe it's not booger_ can do all that and more! Com'n check it out, the possibilities are endless."

Susan repressed the urge to hack as the boy put some in his mouth saying it was "delicious." She turned to Kitten, covering her eyes as she gave a dry hack,

"are you trying to make me sick?"

Kitten gave a laugh,

"how do you think the scientists having to watch this felt? But we examined the product, stealing some during the disturbance at the convention. We examined it, it has the same properties that we examined clinging to operative Leader when he was recruited."

Susan's eyes glimmered at the prospects of this,

"can you track it?"

Kitten shook her head,

"nope. But the scientist who invented it may be able to."

Susan smiled as she crossed her arms, looking at the map,

"really?"

_Numbah 2_

"Wolf, what exactly is G.E.E.K. B.O.Y.?"

Wolf smiled and turned to him, slowing his jog to a simple walk but his hand still clinging to his arm,

**(OKND G.E.E.K. B.O.Y.)**

**Great**

**Entelligent**

**Enthusiasts of all**

**Kinds of Science**

**But a Boy**

**Operative**

**Yes**

Numbah 2 nodded, not really understanding,

"you know, you guys have some crazy acronyms."

Wolf nodded,

"yea we know, but it serves our purpose. Anyway, might as well show you where you'll be replenishing, refueling, etc.

He slid his finger up his nose to retrieve a booger that he placed in the center servo,

"DNA confirmed, welcome Numbah 62."

The smooth, steel door slid open to reveal a number of people all working, all around him Numbah 2 could hear the familiar sounds of science calling him,

"no, I don't think that if you plug in the ratio of 'cool' that it'll work for a disguise to get you into prom with a hot cheerleader."

"well I thought I'd give it a try, if it works we could use this technology to change our appearance so in case an operative like Numbah 5 was to find out about the secret world of the OKND, the agent could change their appearance."

"yeah right, you just want it to get Stacy Gwendolyn don't you Spider?"

The agent, whom Hoagie could guess was Spider with his large glasses and mop top of brown hair, gave a deep blush,

"no! I just think that this could be important for science!"

"whatever, how comes your radioactive science experiments?"

Spider rolled his eyes,

"still a work in progress."

He gave a laugh and turned his head to another who was watching a video,

"you know, some of these kids could use some more creativity, how are we supposed to find gadgets that we can integrate into our technology if they're all kid based?"

"well, Obvious, it is **coming** from **kids** so what do you expect?"

Everywhere Hoagie looked was another type of science. A floor up through the glass walls, Hoagie could smell the familiar Bunsen burners and see the smoke resulting from a new concoction. Wolf smiled,

"we're working on a cure that can be administered for the Common Cold, able to be used once and completely wipe it out."

Hoagie looked around in amazement,

"cool…so wait, did you guys solve the Chicken Pox problem?"

Wolf smiled,

"I was part of that search. Unfortunately, we couldn't find a way to completely cure people that had it, but we were able to create an immunity to it. Once a kid has had it once, they will now be immune to it forever!"

He saw Hoagie's mind being blown behind his aviator goggles and joked,

"impressed?"

Hoagie couldn't speak with how impressed he was. Wolf laughed at his speechlessness and smiled,

"allow me to introduce the head of G.E.E.K. B.O.Y. Ms. Kitten."

Kitten gave a laugh as she placed her hand on her hip,

"last time I checked Wolf, I'm a G.E.E.K. G.I.R.L."

Wolf nodded, completely smitten,

"right, sorry, you're a gleek gir, I mean jeek lirg, I mean.."

Kitten laughed, a high silvery laugh that sounded like a bell and tousled her soft waves in her hair,

"were you hit with our _cat got your tongue_ ray? The one we use on boys against girls in order to communicate?"

Wolf just nodded and Kitten shook her head with a pitying smile,

"sorry, the effects should wear off soon. In the meantime, I'll go get our new recruit prepped for training ok?"

Wolf just nodded. Kitten laughed again and walked off to get some gear. Wolf gave a sigh and Hoagie turned to him,

"you like her don't you?"

Wolf blushed a deep crimson,

"what? No! she's just really good at her job and…really cool…and has the nicest laugh…"

"Wolf?" Hoagie heard Numbah 7 laugh

"what?" he snapped out of his stupa and turned to Heartbreak who had a grin on her face.

"your eyes are glazing…"

Wolf felt a burning heat overcome him as he turned to her,

"they are not!"

Numbah 7 rolled her eyes,

"don't even try that. Yes they are, now don't you have tests to do?"

Wolf nodded, his eyes narrowed in mock anger. Numbah 7 smiled,

"hey perk up; if you work hard I'll have one of our Sirens get Kitten's picture for you."

Wolf felt his face flush red again and quickly hurried off. Numbah 7 gave a laugh and turned to Numbah 2,

"alright, now let's get you into the prep room."

She ushered him into the dark room.

"alright, now let's get to it. Kitten turn it on."

A bright light his face and he squinted as he saw Numbah 7 standing on the other side of the table, her brown eyes dangerously narrowed,

"what's going on here?" he asked nervously, trying to avoid looking in the cold brown eyes. But he found they fell on a pair of wide dark blue ones. Numbah 7 stared at him, her arms crossed,

"alright, now I'm gonna ask you something are you ready?"

Hoagie nodded. Numbah 7 gave a smile,

"what's your middle name?"

Hoagie blanched. He never told anyone that! He wasn't gonna start now! but before he could stop himself he heard himself exclaim,

"Percival!"

Numbah 7 smiled and Kitten gave another high silvery laugh,

"_Percival?_ Wow…"

Numbah 7 breathed a sigh of relief,

"well at least the truth light works, nice job Kitten."

She shrugged,

"it was the inventive section, they did it."

Hoagie gulped,

"well, what do you need that for?"

Numbah 7 turned her eyes back to Hoagie again and just as before, they were cold as black ice.

"you know, we discovered something about the Splinter Cell. They seem to favor **your **product _I can't believe it's not Booger_…and how strange, you knew about the liftoff for the '_GKND'_ which is how you found your friend…now Numbah 2, I'm not a gambler by any means…but I'd be willing to bet, that you and the Splinter Cell are connected."

Hoagie went on the defensive and turned his voice low and soft; the one he used when he was a detective,

"well that'd be a bet you'd lose."

Numbah 7 growled,

"Numbah 2…I don't bet, unless I know I'm right. What connection do you have with the Splinter Cell?"

Hoagie stared at her, goggles to eyes then slowly,

"none."

Numbah 7 looked taken aback,

"you cant lie in this light...unless you have a disrupter, Kitten?"

Hoagie felt a scan go over him and he heard Kitten's high voice respond,

"nope. No disrupter. He's telling the truth Heartbreak."

Hoagie smiled,

"yeah, so back off _Heartbreak_."

Numbah 7 turned her eyes back to him,

"watch it Numbah 2, you may be part of this organization, but I'm still in charge, you call me by my Numbah until I give you jurisdiction, understood?"

Hoagie just nodded. And Numbah 7 pulled her eyes away,

"good. Now about your product…can you track it?"

Hoagie put a hand to his chin in thought,

"if it is what they are using, then theoretically yes, all I need is time to create a tracker."

Numbah 7 nodded and pressed the button to leave,

"good. Kitten will get you prepped for the lab and decide where in her section you will be. Your take off is in 2 hours, you better be ready by then, and have your gadget ready too."

With that she left. Hoagie stared after her, his goggles narrowed in victory. From behind him, he heard a whistle,

"I give you props kid, nobody talks to Numbah 7 like that. Not even me, and I'm her best friend! If you want, I've already thought of a perfect codename for you."

Hoagie turned to her in curiousity and Kitten held up her hands as though it was a movie title,

"_Thin Ice._ It would work because one you seem to like to dance on the dangerous side of Numbah 7 and it'll be funny cause, right now…you're not that thin."

She gave a laugh and Hoagie narrowed his eyes,

"hey! My mom says I'm just husky!"

"and my mom says I have _the cutest _hair, doesn't mean it's true."

She gave another laugh and Hoagie growled,

"what would it stand for?"

Kitten turned to him and gave a daring smile,

Tyrannous agent

Heckles

Indeniable

Numbah 7

I

Can't

Fathom how

Hoagie thought about this as Kitten laughed before smiling,

"I got one! I know my codename."

Kitten turned to him,

"yours was cool, but it sounds weird. I want to be…Danger…"

**Daring**

**Agent**

**Needles**

**Great leaders**

**Effortlessly**

**Radical!**

Kitten smiled,

"sounds good Danger. And it's funny because you don't look dangerous. Alright, now let's get you prepped."

Hoagie gulped as she snapped one of her gloves over her hand,

"um…about that…what is this prepping?"

Kitten smiled,

"the OKND is different, everybody must be enhanced in their talents, to be able to stand out from any other teenagers; after all, it's the only way to get the attention of the ETHK."

Hoagie watched with fear as she held up a needle and liquid squirted out. Hoagie felt a quiver overtake him,

"are you talking about…like chemical enhancements? Will that shot give me like super strength or something?"

Kitten turned to him, the needle in her hand,

"what shot? Oh you mean this? This is to feed my plant. "

She took the needle and injected it deep into the soil. She brushed the soil off of her hand and took off her gloves,

"we don't use chemical enhancements, why would we do that? We train you in your position and job of the OKND. The only type of experiment we do is at the end of your training. Spider will guide you through that one. Don't worry about that for now."

Hoagie nodded,

"okay, what's with the plant?"

Kitten's eyes lit up, as though she'd been waiting for this,

"this plant is gonna grow to change the way kids eat vegetables. One bite of this plant, and we of the OKND will be able to eat any vegetable with no negative side effects."

She turned to Hoagie and smiled,

"now listen. In the OKND you will be trained. Hard. you must be in order to be an agent. I'll decide your training program based on your evaluation. Now, one of my scientists; Wolf, led you through our laboratory's stations didn't he?"

She didn't look up from her clipboard and Hoagie just nodded. She seemed to understand because she checked it off,

"great, what interested you?"

Hoagie smiled fondly,

"what didn't? The experiments you were conducting were amazing! And I was really interested in the inventions as well. the radioactive experiments, can you explain that?"

Kitten laughed,

"oh, those got started when Spider found interesting characteristics in animals. He wanted to experiment on them to find out if you could copy those traits into humans. So far, his experiments have been a success…as long as we don't take more than .0001 percent of DNA from the animal. Anymore, well it hasn't been pretty. Is that what you're interested in?"

Hoagie quickly nodded but then furiously shook his head no,

"yes! Well I mean, yea, but I don't want to just do that."

Kitten sighed and blew a stray piece of hair from her eyes,

"alright…let's try this a different way. Is there any type of science that you're not interested in?"

Hoagie put up his chin to think about it…was there any?

"nope. I like all kinds."

Kitten checked a dash off on her clipboard,

"alright. Then this is my last question. What are really good at?"

Hoagie smiled and crossed his arms with confidence,

"I'm a pilot, and a good one at that."

Kitten's eyes widened and she smiled,

"great. Okay then, are you ready to hear your post?"

Hoagie nodded, excitement pushing on every nerve of his body. Kitten smiled,

"in your Sector, you will be the pilot and in the OKND, you will be the apprentice scientist to me. If you really want to excel in all types, you will go through my training to be my successor should I fail in my duties. You can show these experiments only to your Sector, and only after I have observed them. I will be your mentor, your teacher, and you will be my student. Do you agree to this?"

Hoagie nodded, he was ready to learn. Kitten put her hands on her hips and smiled as she swung her hair from her face,

"great. First things first, if you're gonna be a G.E.E.K. B.O.Y. we're getting rid of that baby fat."

She opened a curtain, revealing a machine that resembled a torture device,

"this," she began, stroking the monstrosity, "is the mega work out 2000, a device of my own design. You will work on it, on my watch, for two hours. Every day. After that, I'll drill you on the inner workings of the laboratories and what your lessons will be. Since you've only got two hours to get prepped, you'll do one hour on the machine, and one hour to finish your intense training with me, before you meet your team and get to see something…new. Got it?"

Hoagie nodded and he noticed Wolf come in. Wolf turned to him and saw his name on the clipboard and what position he had acquired. He gave a laugh and came over to Hoagie, who had just started the leg press,

"dude, you've got to be in danger when you're with Kitten. She's gonna work you hard. I've gotta get some inventions finished, so have fun…with whatever it is your doing."

He turned and walked out, mumbling to himself the proportionate sizes of sticky glue to suction cups. Leaving Hoagie panting and panting as he wheeled himself on the machine.

_Numbah 3_

"we're gonna be the best of friends Numbah 3!"

Kuki smiled as she turned to Love. Yea, she was a little eccentric, but she was easily the most happiest person Kuki had ever met.

"you bet Love!"

She gave a wide smile and continued to drag her off in the direction of a small laboratory. Kuki jogged to stay up with her and nudged her arm teasingly,

"so…you and Muscle huh?"

Love smiled, as though Kuki had asked about the weather,

"he's a real sweetheart, that Muscle, I hope to see him later tonight."

Kuki couldn't help but blush as she tucked a piece of her thin, ebony hair behind her ear,

"so…didn't you get in trouble?"

Love turned to her, her eyes narrowed in confusion,

"why would I get in trouble?"

Kuki's blush deepened,

"I didn't think you were allowed to have relationships in the OKND."

Love seemed to think about this before her smile returned,

"nah, we can have relationships. We just have to remember our duty to the OKND as well. as long as we do that, Heartbreak doesn't care."

Kuki felt a genuine smile come to her lips as relief flooded through her. An image of a blond haired youth that she had a crush on came to her mind.

"that's good."

She whispered silently to herself. Love gave a small smile in front of her, not showing that she heard it. She had a talent for spotting love between people, hence her name D.R.L.O.V.E.

**Daring **

**Radical**

**Lovey-dovey**

**Operative is **

**Very good with**

**Emotions**

She could tell that Numbah 3 had feelings for the youth, and since she had an (ahem) personal connection with Muscle, she had a chance to help get them together.

"Dr. Love? Are you listening to me?"

Love shook herself out of her stupor and saw Numbah 7 standing in front of her,

"oh hi Heartbreak! When you'd get here?"

Heartbreak gave a sigh and rolled her brown eyes,

"for about five minutes Dr. Love, are you with us now?"

Love smiled and nodded her head. Heartbreak shook her head in pity and Love gave a coy smile, unnoticeable to Heartbreak. Let the people think she was a ditz, it gave her an in to everything.

"Dr. Love? Dr. Love? Oh forget it! Numbah 3, you're with me! Dr. Love…go…do whatever it is you do!"

Dr. Love smiled as Susan walked off. She gave a coy smile and nodded her head,

"Numbah 3's in good hands now. I better get back to finding out more information on her friend…"

She picked up a small cell phone in her pocket,

"Hello? Muscle dear? Hiiii Baby, it's me Love; think you can do a small favor for me?"

Heartbreak was furious! She asked one thing of Dr. Love, and she couldn't do it! Now she'd have to train this recruit! She was the top of the Sirens,

'_so I guess nobody else could really do it._'

"welcome Numbah 3…to the Club of Sirens."

She opened up a soft pink door and Numbah 3 smiled as she heard the theme start, (Rainbow Monkey Theme)

"_We are Sirens, we are Sirens_,

_The lovey dovey girls, and cutest ones!_

_Bringing beauty and love wherever we go,_

_Any guy will tell us what we need to know!_

_With our pure, kind hearts_

_And perfect smile,_

_We are Sirens, we are Sirens_

_Stay a while!"_

Heartbreak rolled her eyes,

"really? Can I go one day without having to listen to that? You'd think that some other theme besides the Rainbow Monkey theme could show up! Sheesh!"

Kuki was the opposite, humming along and waving her hands. Heartbreak rolled her eyes at her, with a small amused smile,

"you are definitely a Siren."

Kuki gave her widest smile,

"Thanks Sus-I mean Numbah 7."

Susan returned the smile and dragged Kuki through the club. Kuki could see girls standing on a stage and singing,

"what's going on there Numbah 7?"

Susan turned to the stage and shuddered as she remembered her turn,

"we're called Sirens for a reason, apparently, guys like really good singers, so we train all of our Sirens to be good at it."

Kuki nodded, not really understanding before she saw another room where the girls were practicing something that looked like gymnastics,

"and there?"

Susan swiveled her head and gave a nonchalant scoff,

"that's where we train to be good in sports, especially gymnastics and swimming, we need to know how to fight in order to be in the OKND so we train there."

She led her down many halls, dragging her along. Finally she came to a room,

"here's where you'll be evaluated and told who will train you, have fun!"

She pushed her inside and followed her. Kuki looked at Susan and her eyes got wide,

"so who's training me Numbah 7?"

Susan rolled her eyes,

"I am."

Kuki burst out laughing,

"no way! Come on Numbah 7 be serious, who's training me?"

Susan felt her face heat in anger,

"I am."

She repeated. Kuki couldn't stop laughing as she rolled on the floor in laughter,

"you cant be! Come on, who's training me?"

Susan was at the end of her rope as she screamed,

"I AM! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH THE WRINGER!"

Kuki sat down and rolled her eyes,

"sheesh what a drama queen."

Susan took a deep breath,

"now listen Numbah 3; you've been chosen as a Siren. Do you know what that means?"

Kuki nodded,

"yup. It means I get to be really pretty and make boys do whatever I want."

Susan blushed,

"yes, but don't say it so blunt like that!"

She took a deep breath and refocused herself,

"basically, as a Siren, we attract boys to get information about the ETHK. Once we get it, we erase their memory so they forget about us. it keeps our secret safe. As a Siren you'll be swimming in dangerous waters constantly."

Kuki nodded,

"you'll have a hard time finding a good long lasting relationship with an honest guy."

Kuki nodded,

"you may be considered weird by all other girls and hated by them."

Kuki nodded,

"and you haven't heard a word I've said have you."

Kuki nodded.

Susan breathed out a sigh, keeping her frustration locked in,

"okay…before we start training do you have any questions?"

Kuki smiled,

"why are you a Siren?"

Susan gasped,

"what?"

Kuki just stood there, as though she'd asked about the weather,

"you don't seem like all the others, why are you a Siren? And what's with your name Heartbreak?"

Susan widened her eyes. She'd never been asked that. It was just accepted. She blushed,

"when I created the OKND, I did the test like everyone else. I was too honest looking to be a Traitor…I was too wimpy at the time to be a Sport Girl, and not intelligent enough to be a Geek Girl. I was actually supposed to be a Girlfriend, but when another of my original team was chosen as Boyfriend…well, I traded positions and became a Siren."

Kuki nodded,

"oh…why did you choose Siren?"

Susan blushed,

"the idea of being attractive to guys…to be like a Siren from mythology…I gotta say it was…intriguing…"

She turned to see Kuki smiling at her. Susan coughed and shook her head to get rid of her blush,

"but enough of that! Is there any other questions you have?"

Kuki smiled,

"why did you pick the name Heartbreak?"

Susan smiled,

"Heartbreak stands for…"

**H.E.A.R.T.B.R.E.A.K.**

**Hearts**

**Excellently**

**Attracted by **

**Ravishing **

**Teen **

**Broken**

**Really**

**Excellently**

**Afterwards by**

**Kid **

Kuki nodded, her eyes going wide, Susan smiled,

"it gives me a little mystery and in a small way, makes me feel a little powerful you know? Speaking of which, Numbah 3, what do you want your codename to be? Keep in mind that whichever you pick, you're stuck with as long as you are in the OKND, and when you choose it, that's the position you'll have as a Siren. Hence Dr. Love being a doctor, and me being a Heartbreaker, in the Sirens, your name dictates your position."

Kuki thought and thought before smiling. Susan gave an inward chuckle,

'_she'll probably pick something like Rainbow Monkey, knowing her file.'_

Kuki opened her mouth and said,

"I want to be Airhead."

Susan was shocked,

"What?"

Kuki opened her eyes wider and turned to Susan,

"believe it or not, some people think I'm an airhead. In reality, I'm really smart. But if boys think I'm an airhead, giving me information wont be a problem. And I've had a lot of practice pretending to be an airhead."

Susan was still shocked but wrote it down on her clipboard,

"okay, what does it stand for?"

Kuki took a deep breath,

"it stands for…"

**A.I.R.H.E.A.D.**

**Agent**

**Incognito**

**Recovers **

**Highly important**

**Enformation by**

**Acting **

**Dumb**

Susan shook herself out of it and looked at Kuki,

"you know information is spelled with an 'I' right?"

Kuki smiled,

"yeah I know, I just wanted it in there and an "E" works just as good as an "I."

Susan rolled her eyes and Kuki retorted,

"it's my codename!"

Susan smiled,

"I'll give you that. Okay, since you're gonna be an Airhead, I'll teach you some cool ways to get boys to notice you. After all, even if you're an Airhead, you don't want to seem too oblivious, or else they wont like you. Here's what you've gotta do."

Kuki listened as Susan talked and gave a smile. It had only been a few minutes, but she could tell she was already gonna love being in the OKND. She quietly hummed to herself,

'_I'm a Siren, I'm a Siren,_

_A lovey-dovey girl, but a really cute one…'_

So there's the start of prep for Sector V, next time you'll get to find out where Numbah's 4 and 5 have gone, followed by Numbah 362, and a look at what Nigel's going through as well. will the newest members of the OKND be able to stop them or will susan's evil sister Brooke prevail? Tucker, if you're out there, just send me a shout out if you wanna be a character in the next chapter or any of my stories. Tell me what you want to be, and I'll do it. You're my first reviewer so I want to give you a thanks.

By the way, when I see that my hits are more than my reviews by a lot, I'm kinda upset. I do this so I can see what people think about my writing and how I can get better, but if I don't hear from more people soon, I may just stop. I love you guys reading it don't get me wrong, but without reviews…there's no reason for me to keep wasting both my time and yours. Think about it, as a writer, all I want is to hear what you liked, what you didn't, and how to improve. Thanks.

-Kate


	3. Chapter 3

OKND: Operation D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.

Hey ya'll Kate here, thanks so much for the reviews; I told some of you this, but ya'll don't know how much I appreciate it! Thanks to all those that review, I'm proud to bring you the next chapter in Operation Decommission! To reiterate (isn't that a cool word?) the importance, not just to me, but to all authors; reviews is the way that authors get better at writing, and though it's fun, I'm sure every author is on here to get better. The more you review, the more I can help create a story that's better! For example:

Soul Engineer: your comments on how I don't capitalize my quotes and how I sometimes use fragments will definitely be put into use. I hope you find I do a better job in this one .

That's just an example, but it is crucial. To any of my reviewers I offer you this as thanks. Should any of you decide you want to be a permanent or temporary character in my series, send me a PM and let me know who you want to be, what you want to look like and which side you want to be on! I'll try and make it happen

K on with the story! Oh wait! First…

(Sigh) I don't own KND; that belongs to Mr. Warburton…however I do own the OKND so I get some consolation from that

By the by, keep an eye out for FritzyCrazy's OC character Arien thanks for the review Fritzy, hope you like this chapter ^v^

(I write the characters the way they sound, so if something's misspelled in Numbah 4's lingo, it's probably supposed to be)

Now we can get on with the next part!

**Chapter 3: Prep (Numbah 4) **

"Hey watch it will ya! OI! Where are you headin'?"

Numbah 4 shouted as Muscle dragged him. Muscle gave a small smile as the little fire-spitter tried to keep up with him,

'_Definitely has potential.'_

His phone buzzed as his girlfriend Dr. Love texted him. He slipped the phone from his pocket and looked at the text.

_Numbah 3 3 Numbah 4 need u 2 find out if feeling same _

_-it's all about the Love __-_

Muscle gave a chuckle as he shook his head with amusement. His girlfriend was always trying to match up new recruits, but most of the time she was right. She even predicted their match up! He gave an inward smile at his girlfriend's romantic tendencies.

'_alright, I'll play Love's game for now.'_

He knew just how to do it.

"so Numbah 4, that girl…what was her name? Numbah 3? She's cute eh?"

Numbah 4 was shocked at the abrasive and blunt agent. He gave a deep, red blush that made him reminiscent of a tomato with blonde rather than green hair.

"yea, she's olright, yew know, for a girl."

He sniffed, trying to cover up his feelings. Muscle smiled, happy that Numbah 4 was behind him so he couldn't see the triumphant look glowing on his face. He knew next he would have to push the issue, get him to open up. If he wouldn't tell him, maybe he could trick him into telling the truth.

"yea, she really is a cute one, is she dating anyone?"

He asked simply. The squeak of Numbah 4's sneakers hit the cold metal floor as he stopped, stunned by Muscle.

"why do you ask?"

He stuttered, trying to ignore the rising ire of anger that was boiling hotter inside him now. Muscle thought to himself

'_Perfect, now for the clincher to find out the big question, does he like her?'_

Nonchalantly, he puffed with arrogance.

"well, I was thinking of asking her out. She's a pretty one. Would make a great trophy yeah?"

He had to cover his ears as Numbah 4 screamed back with pure fury,

"NO WAY CAN YOU ASK KU-NUMBAH 3 ON A DATE! SHE'S MORE THAN A STUPID TROPHY! SHE'S KIND AND SWEET AND NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR HER! DO YOU GOT IT MUSCLE?!"

A sharp blow hit his head and Muscle jumped forward in shock. He spun back to Numbah 4 who was red in the face with both anger and embarrassment, as he stood there in a fighting stance. Muscle was angry, but let it dissolve as he noticed Numbah 4's eyes that had appeared from behind his blonde hair,

'_he likes her, and more importantly, he respects her. This is definitely a prize Sport.'_

Muscle gave a laugh, trying to show Numbah 4 he was friendly.

"relax dude, I was just joking. I have a girlfriend remember?"

Numbah 4 let his fists drop. He'd been duped. His face blushed harder than ever and he dipped his head so his hair covered his face so Muscle couldn't see the smile that was appearing on his face.

"roight, I knew that. I was just testing yew to make sure yew knew that."

Muscle laughed as he flipped open his phone,

"of course Numbah 4. Well I appreciate your concern."

_Yea, he likes her. _

_-I'm a hunka muscle-_

He texted his girlfriend; quickly it vibrated and he looked at the message.

_got it after 3 and 4 training we talk to find a way 2 put them 2gether_

_-it's all about the Love __-_

Muscle rolled his eyes with a smile and closed his phone,

"well, Numbah 4, if you're ready, I'd like to welcome you to the Sport Kid's department."

He opened a basic red door. Numbah 4's nose was invaded with the bitter smell of sweat and perspiration. Hard rock music vibrated in his ears as people all around him seemed to be training for something. He could see people on a court throwing a basketball before seeing another tossing a baseball. Numbah 4 stared around before turning to Muscle,

"so…what is the Sport Department about?"

Muscle smiled waving and gesturing to all the people around him.

"sports of course. All of us must be trained in at least one type of Sport. It allows us to get in contact with ETHK girl agents and receive any info we need. However, if we are not the star of the sport we're in, we have nothing that the girls want, so be on a watch for that."

Numbah 4 was confused and scratched his head.

"roight, okay. But people seemed surprised when I got this position, they told me it would be hard, but it looks the same to me."

Muscle shook his head, scratching his own head out of nervousness, nobody liked this part; himself included, the truth of a Sport.

"no. we actually have one of the hardest jobs. See, in this place, you need to be the best of the best. That is in sports, school, everything. You can't be bad if you're a Sport. Do you understand?"

Numbah 4 thought, before realizing what Muscle meant! His green eyes widened in shock behind his blonde hair,

"you mean I actually have to study?! Cruddy schoolwerk?!"

Muscle laughed,

"yup. It's part of it. You need to study and be the best of the best. Best fighter, best athlete, and best student."

Numbah 4 was shocked. Never before had he had to have that much pressure. Muscle could see this and he turned his back on Numbah 4, maybe he overestimated this kid. He shrugged and pressed a button that opened the door behind him. He gave a sigh,

"if you want, you can back out now. your memory will be erased and you'll never even have heard of the OKND."

Numbah 4 cut him off there. He had made it, no way he was gonna miss his chance…and though he would never say it, part of it had to do with a certain Asian girl.

"let's not get carried away. I'll do your schooling and edamacation but that's it! Got it pretty boy?"

Muscle laughed,

"fair enough. So Numbah 4 what sports are you good at?"

Muscle waited for an answer and wondered if it could be baseball. He'd heard that he'd done that for a little bit, though the goal was to break stuff rather than make a score. Or maybe it was boxing with his talent at Bullyology, but you never could tell with a Sport Kid.

Numbah 4 thought, what sport was he good at? Was this a trick question? He was the most athletic in the KND and was always called on to do the stunts being that way. How could he answer this question? Finally after a few moments he just stated simply,

"all of em."

Muscle was taken aback, did he hear correctly? Only one other Sport Agent had ever answered that; and yeah while the kid had potential, there wasn't any way that this kid was on **her** level.

"did you say all of them?"

He questioned slowly. He turned around to see Numbah 4, who had stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a firm nod of his head,

"sure. Where Oi'm from, sports ah a kid's way of life yew know?"

Muscle nodded. This kid was the toughest of the KND, he had been told that, but was he good enough to be **her **apprentice? More importantly, would she accept him as her apprentice? More importantly than that, would he and the kid even survive the encounter with **her**? She was a harsh teacher and agent ever since one of the OKND had betrayed them and more importantly **her.** Even now, nobody used the same; safe for Numbah 7 herself, to protect themselves from **her** wrath. He turned to Numbah 4, with a confused look on his face, was he sure what he was getting into? Numbah 4 gave a smile, unaware of the dangerous waters he was about to tread,

"so, who's my teacher eh?"

He challenged Muscle. Muscle took a step back before nodding,

"right…uh…this way…are you sure there's no sport…you uh…**excel** at…you know…more than others?"

He hoped that Numbah 4 would say yes, and they could forget ever seeing her…but to his dismay, he replied,

"uh…nope. Sports were all I was good at in school, so of course I exc...uh…exca….am good at it!"

Numbah 4 wasn't very keen in observation, or he would've noticed how every Sport had stopped to stare at the short boy. Muscle stared at them fruitlessly and helpless, before weakly saying, trying to hold back tears,

"well, I guess I'll take you to **her** then."

A unison gasp throughout the room was heard, and only then did Numbah 4 realize that all the Sports had been watching him. He turned warily to Muscle,

"ehhh…what are they all starin' at Muscle?"

Muscle turned to him and simply said,

"you. Numbah 4 they're all staring at you."

Numbah 4 was confused; yeah he was handsome, he was intelle…intelli…really really smart, but why would they stare? The look on his face said it all,

"you're doing something crazy Numbah 4, something that no Sport would ever do."

He led Numbah 4 to the top of the Sport Department, where Numbah 4 could see someone moving in the dark room behind the door.

"is that the head of the Sport Department?"

Muscle flinched at the figure and nodded. Numbah 4 didn't get any sense of foreboding and kicked open the door and turned to Muscle,

"well, let's go meet em'."

Darkness intruded where the light used to be. Muscle was confused; she didn't seem to be here. He flicked on a light before calling out,

"uh…Numbah 82? I've got a new recruit…here."

He led Numbah 4 to the center of the room. the two boys stood back to back. Muscle whispered to the small boy,

"okay listen, don't make them mad, don't challenge their authority and whatever you do, don't stare at that scar they've got! Got it?"

Numbah 4 nodded, half-heartedly wishing he still had his mustard gun. Small creaks around the room were heard before a lithe girl with beautiful caramel skin and chocolate hair dropped from the ceiling like a ninja and slammed the door shut.

"nice to see you Muscle, who's your friend?"

To say Numbah 4 was shocked was an understatement. It blew his mind to see the girl standing in front of him. He whispered quietly to Muscle,

"are you sure she's the head of the Sport Department?"

Muscle nodded,

"yeah, that's Numbah 82, head of the Sport Agents."

Numbah 4 was still shocked, and maybe a little too loudly said,

"but she's a girl!"

Muscle cringed and saw Numbah 82's grey eyes flash with something that he figured was remnant of blinding fury. But as quick as it came, it vanished. Numbah 82 gave a kind smile,

"please, call me Arien."

Numbah 4 stared at the young African American girl. She was very small and skinny, nothing that looked like she could harbor much muscle anywhere. The only thing that said she was tough was a small scar that he could see above her left eye. He couldn't help but stare at the pale flesh that covered her eye that contrasted with her skin. Muscle noticed this and gave himself a face palm; for someone that was supposed to be the next great Sport…he didn't seem to listen too well.

"you seem very strong Numbah 4."

Arien cooed. Numbah 4 shook off the feeling of shivers that coursed through his body. He laughed,

"yea girlie, well I do weights sometimes, you know just to stay in shape."

Arien gave a very high, flirty laugh, one that put Muscle in unease.

"really? Well, you should show me sometimes. I'm not much of a weight person."

Muscle rolled his eyes, he knew the exact pounds for how much she could bench press, and it was a little over 200.

"careful Numbah 4, don't mess with her."

But Numbah 4 wasn't listening. Arien held out a thin, petite hand,

"it's nice to meet you."

Muscle couldn't help but think that the outstretched hand reminded him of a viper. He was right. The second Numbah 4 placed his hand in hers in a handshake; she flipped him over her and slammed him to the ground. Her grey eyes were narrowed, and she tugged on his arm just enough so it hurt. Numbah 4 bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming and Arien knelt down to his level, her knee securely pressured on his chest. Her mouth was thin with harbored anger,

"you chauvinist! You honestly thought I was that weak?"

She stretched herself back to standing up, while still keeping hold of his arm. She turned her harsh grey eyes to Muscle, who stood there helpless in her wrath,

"what did you bring this runt for?!"

Numbah 4, hating that for the second time that day he was called a runt squealed,

"oim not a runt."

Out of her pocket; quick as a flash, Arien pulled out a baby pacifier and stuck it straight in his mouth. She tossed him a mean grin and cooed,

"silence baby, the grown-ups are talking."

Numbah 4 blushed with embarrassment and anger; and frustration, because in the position she had him in, he couldn't spit the cruddy pacifier out! He mumbled trying to fumble it out as Muscle spoke,

"he tested out of our ranks. The only position he could fill is your apprentice…ma'am."

Arien turned to Numbah 4 and gave a harsh snicker,

"him?! That's a laugh Muscle. This toddler couldn't pass any of my tests before he ran crying home to mama. If he tested out of your ranks, maybe he shouldn't be in the OKND at all."

She sent a glare in his direction for good measure, and returned talking to Muscle. Numbah 4 was furious! He was done with her belittling! And even more so, no one was taking him away from his chance to help Numbah 1 and be with Numbah 3! He maneuvered the pacifier so it was aimed at her blasted scarred eye and with all his might cannonballed it from his mouth to hit her square in it. In shock she let go and stumbled back, and Numbah 4 rolled back and to his feet in a defensive stance,

"don't count me out yet girlie!"

Muscle was shocked. Nobody he ever met had ever been able to beat Arien. She was undefeated! That's what made her top of the top! Not even Numbah 7 herself would dare go after her. Numbah 4 continued,

"nobody calls me a baby, you got it shiela?!"

Arien laughed and retorted,

"you got it 'mate' maybe after we get along oilright, we'll go ride ourselves a kangaroo!"

Muscle decided that now was the best time to take his leave. As he shut the door behind him, he could hear Numbah 4 shout,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Back and forth, back and forth, they fought; never ending. Every move she threw at him, he'd counter and vice versa. At one point he could've sworn he heard her comment,

"that's right; keep that arm straight and strong."

Finally, he noticed that she favored her legs. Giving a clever grin he dove beneath her to get up behind her and gave a leg sweep to knock her back. Her body capsized as her legs were knocked out from beneath her, and she gave a yelp as she crashed to the ground. Numbah 4 quickly capitalized on the brief moment of weakness from the girl and leaped on top to grab her arms and kneel down on her legs. He pulled her into a makeshift camel pose and Arien gave a pained smile,

"very wise. This move is impossible to get out of without hurting or tearing something. Really good Numbah 4."

Numbah 4 felt a small surge of pride, but wasn't going to fall for her tricks again,

"don't you try it girly. I won't fall for it again."

He gave a tug of warning that sent spasms of pain coursing through her arms and she seethed before gritting her teeth and saying,

"it's not a trick! It was a test!"

At that, Numbah 4 dropped her and climbed off. He crossed his arms with frustration,

"you Sports and tests! Can't you just ask someone to show how awesome they are?"

Arien laughed,

"not my way. I hate to admit it, but you're pretty good…for a squirt."

Numbah 4 growled before smirking at Arien,

"a squirt that kicked your cruddy butt!"

Arien growled and pointed a long, thin finger in his face,

"watch it! Fine, I'll agree that you're pretty tough; definitely tough enough to play with the big kids, but you've got a long way to go before I hand these reigns over to you, babe."

Numbah 4 was red in the face as he screamed out,

"Oim not a baby!"

Arien laughed and held up her clipboard,

"that's your codename, buddy. Babe, standing for,

Boy

Awesomely

Battles

Everyone."

Numbah 4 couldn't believe it! he sputtered,

"but I thought, we all got to pick our codenames?"

Arien gave another laugh and sashayed away from him, preparing some drills for her young apprentice to do,

"when you become leader of the Sports, then yes, you'll choose your own codename, but in the Sport Department, I choose it for you! So your codename, until further notice, is Babe, got it?"

Numbah 4 grumbled and Arien laughed,

"relax, at least it stands for something cool,"

Numbah 4 turned to her,

"oh yeah? Why is yours Arien?"

Arien gave him a coy smile,

"Actually

Really

Interested in

Engaging

Nasty fights.

Don't make me prove it Numbah 4, get on that machine, I need to see how much you can fight, gotta train the Babe with what I've got."

Numbah 4 flashed a challenging smile,

"fine, I'll show you girlie."

He climbed on the machine and he couldn't see the warm smile that Arien gave him behind his back,

"of that, Numbah 4…I have no doubt."

And thus ends another chapter, give me about two or three weeks before the next one, sorry college takes up some time, and don't forget to read and review!

-Kate


	4. Chapter 4

OKND Operation D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.

Hey Ya'll Kate here, proud to bring you another chapter of OKND Operation Decomission, this time we get to see what's going to happen with Numbah 5…and maybe a hint of what's going on with Numbah 1? But you gotta read to find out!

As always the sad truth of the matter is….i don't own KND, Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network does…I think I'm gonna cry

But I do own the OKND! Except for Arien of course, who belongs to Fritzy Crazy

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 4: Sacrifices and Prisoners

Numbah 5 stifled a chuckle as she watched her friends get dragged off. her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Numbah 2 who glanced back to look at her. Seeing her nervousness, he flicked her a thumbs up and a comforting smile. Numbah 5 gently smiled at this before she heard a familiar voice,

"you two look really cute together."

She swung her head around to see familiar dreadlocks and soft brown eyes. Over his head was a black cap and he wore a black trenchcoat, but there was no doubt,

"Maurice?"

Maurice gave a smile and held up a hand to his lips,

"here I'm known as Charming."

Numbah 5 gave a grimace,

"Charming? Couldn't you pick a better name than that?"

Maurice gave a shrug and a half-hearted smile,

"In my occupation…it really makes sense."

He cuffed Abby's shoulders and gave her a proud smile,

"but enough about that. You made it kid, nice work. I knew you would make it."

Abby felt a blush cross her face as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment,

"it wasn't that big of a deal. It was Numbah 7 who told us we were qualified."

Suddenly, Maurice's eyes lit up,

"Sus-I mean, you saw Heartbreak?"

Abby didn't know how to respond to his strange reaction so she just nodded,

"yeah. She's the one who told us about the whole thing to begin with. Why do you ask?"

Maurice immediately turned away from her so she could see the blush that crossed his face,

"no reason."

He stuttered. Abby watched him with interest but knew he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject now. She noticed they were going down a dark hallway,

"so where are we heading Ma-I mean Charming?"

He turned to her and smiled,

"our branch that you've just joined of course; the branch of the Boyfriends…well in your case, the Girlfriends."

Abby nodded as he dragged her down the hall. A question had been burning in her mind since she first heard about this place and now she had to ask it,

"why does the OKND exist? I thought the whole point of the KND was a way for kids to help out and have fun with their childhood, but no ones a kid forever right? So why does the OKND exist?"

She stared at him in curiousity and Maurice gave a chuckle,

"been waiting for you to ask that kid."

He gave a sharp turn right and laughed,

"detour. This is the hall of the OKND. It explains our entire history."

Abby's eyes widened as she saw the plaques standing in the hall next to different pictures. The first one; a faded black and white picture stared back at her. A brown, curly haired girl with blue eyes gave a big smile as she waved to the camera.

"might as well start with the original founder of the OKND. This is Numbah 999 or as she liked to call herself…"

He was cut off as another voice joined him,

"Teen. She was the first operative of the OKND. The original founder as well."

Abby spun to see Susan strolling through the hall, staring at the two operatives. She glared at Maurice, her eyes harsh,

"Charming, you're supposed to go see where this girl fits in with your group, not give her the grand tour. They've got a mission in two hours to save their friend."

Maurice wasn't intimidated by this and just laughed,

"believe me Heartbreak. I've seen Numbah 5 and the rest of the group in action. They can kick some serious butt you know."

Abby smiled at the vote of confidence from Maurice and she was shocked to see a wry smile on Susans face,

"I know Charming… now I brought Spy here to test her to see if she's good enough. I need to talk to you…privately."

Abby watched with curiousity as a cloaked girl came from the shadows from just behind Susan,

"this way Numbah 5."

Abby nodded and turned to look at Maurice who was staring at Susan with a look she'd never seen before. Before she knew it however, she was being spirited away by Spy. The vision of Maurice and Susan disappeared.

Susan watched them before turning to Maurice, her hands cocked on her hips with frustration,

"Maurice. What were you thinking? This hall is not to be shown to anyone but graduates! They're still recruits!"

If Maurice was surprised in the slightest or jolted by her anger, he didn't show it. he just gave a calm smile and shrugged his shoulders,

"Susan. You, yourself said these five will be the most prominent recruits you've ever received. You even had Numbah 362 be "evaluated" so you could make a team of five. What did Brat say when she had to be "introduced" to Captain?"

Susan gave a small smile,

"she was annoyed about the fact I was wasting her time. I think Numbah 362 got the most enjoyment out of it."

Maurice stuffed his hands in his jackets as and Muscle strolled through the hall,

"oh hey Heartbreak! Good news, Numbah 4 is confirmed as the next leader of the Sports!"

Muscle jumped in with a smile,

"yeah, the kid did really good."

They continued down the hall and left Susan and Maurice standing alone once more. Maurice smiled and turned to Susan who was blushing,

"see? You've got nothing to worry about. If Numbah 4 can reach the goal, I know Numbah 5 can."

Susan turned to him and said quietly,

"like I said. That I don't doubt. It's not that that worries me Maurice."

Maurice stared at her as she tried to fight back tears. He stepped closer, his eyes studying her face,

"then what does Susan? Come on, you tell me everything. What are you hiding?"

She turned to him, her eyes staring into his with fear,

"I just… I know Brooke wont take this lying down. Neither will some of the others when they find out what I'm allowing. We are not supposed to mess with the GKND until we have enough evidence that they are really working with the ETHK. Maurice I think I'm losing my mind. I swear we're losing more and more people each year. All my hopes, hinge on these five. I'm scared Maurice…if they don't score high enough…if they don't impress…"

Maurice couldn't help it as he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close,

"shh…don't worry. You always think things through Susan. There's a reason you're the leader. I know you can do it. You restarted the OKND to fight off Brooke remember? If anyone can create a better team than Teen…it's you Susan."

Susan returned the embrace and held him tight, not wanting to let go,

"how do you know?"

Maurice smiled and caressed her face gently,

"because you told me so. And I believe you."  
_

Numbah 5 followed Spy's quick pace. She caught a glimpse of Numbah 7 talking to Maurice, but it faded quickly as they turned the corner back into the hall,

"that jerk. I'm the only one who can test new recruits, he knows this."

She growled. Then she turned to Numbah 5 with glaring eyes,

"you could've gotten into serious trouble you know! That hall is only for…"

Numbah 5 cut her off,

"graduates. I figured as much."

Spy widened her eyes and she began,

"how…"

Once again Numbah 5 cut her off with a smile,

"I figured if this place is as connected as the KND, the rules would be similar. Calling each other by only codenames? Refraining from actual use of names? The structure is very similar."

Spy stared at her, before giving a sly smile,

"now I know why you were chosen in our section. You'll match perfectly."

Spy stepped up to what looked like a blank wall and placed her hand on a panel. Numbah 5 could hear a small buzz, like a vibration generating off of it, before the wall slid aside.

"welcome Numbah 5 to the Girlfriend division of the OKND."

Numbah 5 looked with interest as computers and whiteboards glistened with pictures and gadgets. Spy asked with amusement,

"so what do you think?"

Numbah 5 turned to her and gestured to the room,

"Numbah 5 feels like she fell into a James Bond movie."

Spy couldn't help but laugh,

"funny you should mention that."

Down the stairs came a well-dressed kid. His blond streaked auburn hair tousled in a mess over his head. His blue eyes focusing on Numbah 5 who stared at him with wonder,

"The Kid?! What's he doing here?!"

The Kid laughed and gestured to Spy to leave before turning to Numbah 5,

"well, it's a good thing none of you knew my name. Numbah 5 right? You're that other kid's…the chubby one's girlfriend right?"

Numbah 5 felt a blush rise up in her cheeks and she hotly replied,

"no! I'm Numbah 5! That's it!"

The Kid smiled and got closer before smiling dangerously,

"that's good. I was always wondering if I could steal you away from him."

He got closer and closer as Numbah 5's heart beat faster and faster. Only a few more seconds and…he pulled away giving a smile,

"that's a demonstration of what we do. it's our job to get close to teens and get them to reveal their secrets."

Numbah 5's heart slowed down as she stared at the Kid,

"what just happened?"

The Kid smiled,

"you've got spunk kid. I'll train you. I'm the head of the Boyfriend/Girlfriend department. People call me Fly Boy."

He held out a hand and Numbah 5 took it cautiously, her recent impression of him keeping her on watch. She felt a soft something placed in her hand and she looked down,

"uh…what is this?"

But as she looked up, he was gone.

Numbah 5 mumbled to herself as she stomped through the hall,

"who does that boy think he is? With the flirting, and the teasing, and the stuck up attitude and..."

She stopped as she came to a halt where a tall but petite boy smiled at her. He was thin and skinny, but his soft blonde hair and large blue eyes made her look twice…

"uh…who are you?"

The boy gave a bow,

"my name's Numbah 234, I'll be the one who's examining you."

Numbah 5 stared at him and asked,

"uh…what do you mean examining?"

The boy smiled and held out his hand,

"In your hand there should be a small thing, about this big."

He gestured with his hands the size,

"that's a widget. That widget will confirm who you'll be training with and what you'll be doing with that training."

Numbah 5 nodded and held out a hand with the widget. Numbah 234 took it from her with a smile and input it in the scanner. A few seconds went by before a ding went off,

"_Numbah 5: Occupation-Infiltrator, Codename: Cutie"_

"Cutie?! Why the heck is my name Cutie?"

A tremor of anger coursed through her as she saw Fly Boy leaning on the wall,

"Crass

Unpredictable

Teen

Is

Excellent"

She felt another tremor of anger before Numbah 234 turned to The Kid and gave a bow,

"Fly Boy! She's training with you as an Infiltrator."

The Kid looked surprised as he smiled,

"is she now?"

Numbah 5 blanched as the Kid came up to her and examined her closely,

"interesting. Very interesting. Thank you Numbah 234."

Numbah 5 watched as he left before turning to Fly Boy,

"Numbah 5 thinks this is going to be a long day."

She sighed.

Fly Boy tuned in his communicator, and said to Susan,

"she made it. She's the top of the top. The Widgets don't lie."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the message. Kitten happened to hear it and she gave a knowing smile,

"she made it too?"

Susan nodded,

"yup. Now that these four have their positions, they can rescue their friend."

Kitten laughed and watched Susan as she typed in the Traitor's communicator link on the computer. When no one appeared, she cried,

"Hey Brat! Where's Grit?"

Brat's face appeared and she rolled her eyes at Susan with annoyance,

"getting in some extra practice. I swear that girl never stops working!"

Susan gave a laugh,

"well, let her know her friends made it, and they leave in twenty minutes."

Brat narrowed her eyes,

"that doesn't leave much time to practice Heartbreak."

Susan smiled challengingly,

"haven't you heard of these guys Brat? They don't need any more practice. They were the best sector of the KND, how else do you think they would receive their position as the next head?"

Brat couldn't find anything to argue with this point. She mumbled,

"she'll be ready in twenty."

Susan nodded, knowing she won,

"thank you."

She disconnected the link and turned to Kitten.

"they all made it. they're all the heads of the branches of the OKND."

Kitten looked in fear as Susan pulled up the mission specs,

"yeah, but how do you know this friend of theirs will join them? I mean, to be quite honest…he's been away for so long…"

"he'll make it."

Susan said, cutting off her friend.

"how do you know?"

Susan turned to her with a dark smile,

"the GKND wouldn't have abducted him if they didn't think they could use him. I will never admit it publically, but…they know where true talent is for an agent. I have no doubt he'll make it."

Kitten nodded and pulled up the specs for a rocket that the Geek Boys had just finished,

"okay, and what about his friends? How do you know they'll save him in time? We've tried with Ch…I mean…Numbah 274…it didn't work."

Susan bit back tears,

"Numbah 274 had been there too long. Numbah 1 may be difficult, but if anyone can get through to him, they can. Pull up the location of the 'Star of the Galaxy Children '."

Kitten nodded and pulled up a grainy picture of a small planet reminiscent of a moon,

"here it is…the Star of the Galaxy Children. Using Numbah 2's tracer we were able to find it…"

She bit her lip in fear as Susan smiled, writing down the coordinates on a sticky note,

"you don't need to be afraid Kaitlyn. These people know what they're doing."

She opened up a new comm link and saw as Wolf appeared,

"ah Heartbreak, how can I, of the Inventive Geeks help you?"

Susan's smile faded into her normal serious demeanor,

"I'm going to show you some coordinates. It's for the mission today. You will not tell anyone else of these coordinates, you, yourself will input them by hand into the ship the new agents are using, understand?"

Wolf nodded, his hazel eyes going hard,

"understood."

Susan flashed the note card and Wolf quickly read it, his eyes scanning over the numbers and letters. He looked up to her,

"got it."

Then the link went dead. Susan reached over and placed the note in a shredder, before taking the shredded remains and placing them in the furnace. Kitten watched,

"Susan? Are you sure you'll be alright? You seem off. How do you know they'll make it?"

Susan turned to her, her eyes brimming with tears. Kitten was taken aback as Susan responded,

"because Kaitlyn…these people may make mistakes, but they don't fail…and right now…failure is not an option."

Her eyes grew cold then and turned from Kitten. Kitten was shocked as she heard her friend request,

"Kitten…"

She ordered, going back to formalities,

"I need you to make ready my Black Wind."

Kitten's eyes went wide,

"Black Wind? Where are you going on Black Wind?"

The door shut and Kitten was left with no light except that coming from the computer,

"shoot…Susan…what are you planning?"

She asked the darkness.  
_

"NIGEL UNO GET YOUR FAT BUTT UP! WE'VE GOT NO TIME FOR THIS!"

Nigel Uno, known before as Numbah 1 groaned as the bright light hit his eyes once more,

"get up you trash."

The voice growled. Numbah 1 groaned inwardly one more time before staggering up to something of a standing position. He trudged and dragged his feet, ignoring the voice around him.

"you've got training beginning now Nigel Uno. Get to work."

He moved through the motions silently, his eyes lacking the luster and pride in his work,

"that's right Numbah 1 aim a little higher, we got to make sure we hit the adults where it hurts."

BANG!

A hole appeared in a cut out of an adult. He dropped the weapon and turned to his sergeant with a glare,

"happy now?"

He asked sarcastically.

"NIGEL UNO!"

He groaned as he saw her appear once more. Her brown hair was cropped short again and her dark eyes glared banefully at him,

"I need a word with you."

She said with ice. If Numbah 1 noticed this he ignored it. trudging past all the other recruits. The chains on his ankle clanged with each step he took, but he ignored it as he focused with hate on the girl in front of him. She stood like always, her body cocked with arrogance and superiority, but her eyes shown deadly cleverness and spite. Her brown short hair hung barely past her ears but yet the bangs were still long enough to hang over her eyes.

Numbah 1 despised this girl. More than Father, or Grandfather, or broccoli, he despised her. He walked past the two idiots that signed him up for this mess and couldn't help but throw a glare in their direction. They returned it and Numbah Infinity sighed,

"you brought this on yourself Numbah 1."

He was ushered into her office, where she stood like before, waiting with a smug grin. Numbah 1 was not going to give her the satisfaction,

"Brooke…"

He started calmly,

"you look well."

Brooke's smile grew cold and she uttered,

"shut up Uno."

Then she pulled out a file and laid it in front of him,

"I got your results back from the recent training you've done. I must say I'm less than impressed."

Numbah 1 swallowed a prideful grin as she began listing things off,

"you've destroyed the Adult shooting range, and your mustard cannon was much too simple. You've been unable to make a simple age bomb, and you've yet to even capture and intimidate your first adult."

She slapped down the paper and groaned in frustration,

"in conclusion, you're a failure to the entire GKND."

Numbah 1 couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh. Brooke was shocked by this, but kept it within as Numbah 1 began to chortle,

"please Brooke, don't even try to fool me anymore. This is the ETHK, I've heard it from around the base."

Brooke swallowed her fear and pulled up the same grin,

"you have, have you? Well, then I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore."

Then she turned to him with a cruel grin,

"likewise Numbah 1, I know about you as well. sneaking off late at night, hacking our computers, you seem to be trying to communicate with someone."

Numbah 1 remained silent. Brooke grew angry at this and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him to her eye level,

"listen you brat. You get out of here two ways. One, you graduate as a member of the ETHK, or two, you continue to fight and we'll just age you real quick and you can become a new adult experiment."

With that she let go before grinning smugly,

"you are confined to your quarters for three days, no food, no water, certainly no ice cream, and the only thing you will watch is boring political talk shows and such. We'll see if you change your mind after that."

With that, he was taken away.

Brooke gave a wicked smirk in his direction,

"by the time those three days are up, you'll have no more energy to fight. And then, I'll personally make sure you're brainwashed. You'll be the greatest member of the ETHK yet Nigel Uno."

Nigel hit the ground hard in his cell as they locked him back to the holding chain. He growled as he tugged on the chain to get it to a comfortable position as he laid back on the bed.

"you're missing them huh Numbah 1?"

He turned to his cell mate, who cast a forlorn glance at his former nemesis,

"yeah Chad…I really am."

Chad turned his head to look at the ceiling, his hands fingering the locket that he wore around his neck.

"I'm missing my family and friends too."

Numbah 1 could feel a tear slipping down his cheek.

"you know…if I had known, what this place truly was…I would've never gotten on that ship. This isn't worth being away from friends and family."

Chad looked at him and couldn't help but nod.

"yeah, I know what you mean. I should've known something was up when Susan didn't know about it."

Numbah 1 raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Chad…" he started,

"you talk about Susan a lot, but I don't know about her. Who's she?"

Chad smiled and opened the locket to see the picture smiling back at him,

"a really important person to me."

Then he turned to her with a grin,

"she remade the OKND you know."

Nigel nodded with enthusiasm,

"you talked about that before, mind telling me more?"

Even in confinement, Chad would talk to his cell mate. He told him of the great stories of the OKND and how each mission that Sector V went on, the OKND's part in it. Nigel laughed and smiled with joy and excitement as Chad told him more and more.

Little did he know, that his friends were now part of it and on the way to rescue him.  
_

Susan smiled and waved at them as they rose into the air on the rocket. She smiled and murmured,

"go bring back your friend."

The four members of Sector V and Numbah 362 all watched the stars with determination, all thinking the same thing,

"we're coming for you Numbah 1."  
_

And thus another chapter ends same story same line, you review, I reply ^v^

-Kate


End file.
